


Honey

by malwritesfanfics



Series: Red Disaster [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Day 2021, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Public Display of Affection, The Hannah/Amanda is like a whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwritesfanfics/pseuds/malwritesfanfics
Summary: Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are in a band called Red Disaster. Diana became a fan ever since the first time she saw the band perform. Akko has a very special performance tailor-made for Diana.Akko and Diana profess their love, full display on stage.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: Red Disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161752
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> The band performs one song and it's called "Honey" by Kehlani. The original lyrics are in italics, and if they're also bolded it's something I changed to match the narrative I want.
> 
> I've had this idea brewing for a long time and I got around to actually writing it when I heard about Diakko Day on Twitter. I started writing it and realized I wanted to expand on the idea a bit more, but then it wouldn't be a one shot.
> 
> Slight update: I haven't changed anything in this fic yet (in the far future, maybe) but I added it to the series it belongs. This is the last fic in the series (I know I posted this first, but chronologically speaking it is the last)

Three girls sat at a table in a restaurant located on a rooftop. Together, they form the band called the _Red Disaster_ where the orange haired girl by the name of Lotte Jansson plays the guitar, the purple haired girl who goes by the name Sucy M plays the keyboard, and the brunette who goes by Akko sings for the group.

The _Red Disaster_ has a decent following in the town of Blytonbury for being a cover group who only plays a few songs a month. Their popularity steadily climbs as they are constantly invited to perform at _Café Croix_ ’s weekly open mic events. 

The trio were in the middle of a conversation about the song choice for their upcoming performance. “She is coming tonight, right? That’s why we’re doing that song?” Sucy asked as she held her food in place in front of her mouth, waiting for the brunette to respond.

An older woman with lilac colored hair came up to their table. “Girls, you’re on in five minutes. Akko, your blonde is here.” Sucy calmly took the bite she was holding in place, while Lotte rushed to finish her food.

Akko beamed at the older woman. “Thanks Croix! To answer your question Sucy, yes. That’s why we’re doing that song.” She looked towards the entrance. “She’s really here? We can’t do that song unless she’s here.” Her head bobbed around to see if she could spot the blonde from a distance.

Croix reassured her. “Yup, and we’ll have her seated where you want her. Waiting on you girls to get on stage first.”

The brunette paced back and forth in front of their table. “Holy crap I’m freaking out. Do you remember what I asked you to do, Croix?” She turned to her and tried to grab her by the elbows but stopped herself midway. She has a respectable rapport with the owner, she knew not to ruin it in the middle of her nervous meltdown.

Croix crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “I used to be in charge of the lights for Chariot’s shows, y’know. What you’re asking for is a cakewalk. Speaking of which, we better get the second slice of cake at your wedding.” A smirk formed on her lips.

Akko shot back with a smirk of her own. “She’s not even my girlfriend yet and you’re asking to be in our wedding.” For a moment she forgot how nervous she was.

Lotte shook her head. “Leave it to Akko to sound confident and unassuming at the same time.” Her smile couldn’t hide her approval though.

The lilac haired woman was clearly impressed. “I don’t blame her. Her little routine she got planned will have anyone falling for her. Not like Diana hasn’t already. Her face lit up like the sun when I mentioned Akko saved a seat for her.”

Akko’s jaw dropped but a grin quickly picked it back up. “Did she really? Ahh, that’s making me really nervous now!” She bounced on the balls of her feet. 

Sucy stood up from her seat in a hurry. “Well you better get un-nervous since Chariot is about to call us up.” That was Croix’s cue to leave, and the three girls’ cue to standby close to the stage.

“Hello everyone! Whether you’re here for the open mic night or just here to have a nice dinner, I want to thank you all for being here this lovely evening. If you were unaware, we have these open mics every Friday night, and if you want to participate, there is a sign up sheet at the front desk. As is tradition, we have the _Red Disaster_ to open up the stage for us. We hope you enjoy the show!”

The trio went up the stage and each gave the older woman a high five on her way out. Akko adjusted the microphone stand at the center stage to match her height. She cleared her throat then breathed in deep before exploding with nervous energy into the mic.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I usually tell a story before we play our songs here, but this time, I’ll let the song do the telling. I changed the lyrics a little bit to fit the story, with no disrespect to the original artist. I love her, she’s amazing. Here’s our rendition of Honey, by Kehlani.”

The brunette rushed through the introduction. Weak and scattered applause rolled throughout the restaurant.

Akko looked to her left side, where Lotte sat atop a high stool with her guitar across her lap, then her right, where Sucy stood in front of a microphone stand. She nodded at her bandmates to indicate she was ready. Lotte and Sucy shared a confused look, but shrugged at each other right after.

Sucy snaps her fingers once, then twice, then a third time before Lotte starts playing the opening chords on her acoustic guitar. The purple haired witch did not have to play the keyboard for this song, so to keep herself busy, she snapped along to the song’s beat.

Akko brought her arms out to rile up the crowd. “This one’s for the girls and all the people who love them!” A gaggle of girls squealed at the dedication as a sea of arms reached out towards the brunette. They formed a sizable crowd in front of the stage. 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_

_A little selfish_

The singer reached out with her right hand to touch fingertips with her fans. Her left hand firmly grasped the microphone in front of her. 

_I like my women like I like my money; green_

Akko rubbed her thumb against her index and middle finger at the mention of money and its color. 

_A little jealous_

She slightly moved her head to do side as she winked after singing the last phrase. It earned her another squeal from the fans. She took the opportunity to glance at where a certain blonde should be seated. 

The lights on stage made it impossible to see how she reacted to that. But Akko confirmed that Diana was in fact sitting where she wanted her to be. 

Akko places her hand on her chest for the next line. 

_‘Cause I’m a beautiful wreck_

Sucy echoes the word wreck in harmony. She doesn’t miss a beat as she snapped along to Lotte’s guitar. 

The brunette clenched at the fabric of her shirt.

_A colorful mess_

Another echo at the word mess. 

_But I’m funny_

Akko places the back of her fingers over her mouth and puts on a fake laugh expression on her face. 

_Oh, I’m a heartbreak vet_

She slams her thumb against her chest. 

_With a stone-cold neck_

She caresses her own chin and drags her hand down to her neck. 

_Yeah, I’m charming_

In one swooping motion, the brunette dragged her hand from her neck to her hair draping over her shoulder for a hair flip. 

She left her right hand in the air, daring the crowd to look at her. Her stance was wide, and her shoulders had a proud bearing on them.

It’s as if she was saying ‘Look at me.’ The fangirls loved it. The indifferent patrons felt it was impossible to keep their eyes off her now. Croix manipulated the stage lights so that Akko was the only one illuminated on stage.

_All the pretty girls in the world_

Her right hand swept the venue and her head turned in unison, addressing every person in the room in each direction. More stage lights turned on, but it followed the brunette’s hand in its sweeping motion. 

However, Akko’s gaze lingered on the blonde, who was seated near the right side of the stage. Crimson eyes made brief eye contact with blue. Her heart skipped a beat, but it only gave the brunette a smug confidence. The additional lights made it possible to see her more clearly.

_But I’m in this space with you_

Akko lightly tapped her chest twice, and then snapped her fingers to the side. Her hand pointed a finger gun at Diana when she sang the word ‘you’. It was so subtle, no one but the intended target would have noticed. The brunette kept her sight on the center of the crowd, but a smirk formed on her lips thinking about how the blonde would have reacted.

The lights went back to its original state. Three spotlights, one on each performer on stage.

Akko clenched the mic with both hands this time. Her face scrunched up in concentration to deliver the next lyrics with force. 

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

Crimson eyes slowly opened as the rest of Akko’s face softened as she sang the next lyrics. 

_Heartache would stay with you_

Her eyes lingered to the right side of the stage. 

_Fly great escapes with you_

Akko took the microphone from the stand. 

She paces back and forth during the next line. Her hand moved along with the melody as she sang. The spotlight on her followed her every move.

_I countdown to the clock, saw you awake_

She stops her pacing and reaches out at nothing in particular with her hand. 

_Don’t walk away,_

She pulls her hand back to her chest. 

_Or would you wait for me?_

She begins exiting to the right side of the stage. 

_I go out to the bar_

She flings her arm towards the side as if to throw something away. 

_Fuck hangin’ with the stars_

She rapidly walks to the blonde seated by herself. 

_Don’t even have a car, **but I was waiting for you** _

Akko offered her hand to Diana. Blue eyes shifted from the outstretched hand to her promising red eyes. All the stage lights that could reach them shined on them.

The blonde took her hand after a moment of confusion, hesitation, and preparation all mixed into one second. Her face was turning into a pretty shade of pink. 

Hand-in-hand, the brunette led the blonde onstage. Diana was completely mesmerized, her deep blue eyes never shifted away from the shining bright star in front of her. Croix followed the pair with a spotlight.

Akko let go of Diana’s hand to acknowledge the excited fans cheering for the band. There were four spotlights on stage now, one on each girl on the stage.

_All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world_

The two stood at the center of the stage. Akko turned around to face the blonde.

_But I’m in this space with you_

Diana was awestruck. Her eyes went wide, a hand clenched the hem of her blouse, and the other felt her own heartbeat. The heat of the spotlight intensified the burn on her cheeks.

Akko’s free hand clenched into a fist as she sang. She stared deep into the ocean trapped in the eyes before her. 

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

Akko took the blonde’s hand and placed it on top of her own chest. 

_My heartache would stay with you_

The blonde could feel Akko’s heart jumping out of her chest. 

_Escape with you_

The blonde put on a weary smile. Her own heart was beating just as fast. She was feeling so many different sensations, she was afraid she’s getting a sensory overload on top of an emotional one. She wanted Akko to know how she feels but she knew she couldn’t interrupt her performance.

Diana took Akko’s hand and placed it on her own chest instead. She looked at their hands, then at the singing girl. She hoped that her actions relayed the emotions she was feeling. Her smile turned shy as the brunette sang the next lyric. 

_I like my **girl** just like I like my honey; sweet _

Akko took the blonde’s hand by her fingertips and gave them a quick kiss. 

_A little selfish, **mwah** _

The blonde sheepishly retreated her hand back after the sudden contact from Akko’s lips. She held it in place with her other hand over her chest. 

The brunette took a strand of mint green hair from the blonde’s and lifted it into the air. 

_I like my **woman** like I like my money; green _

She let the strand of hair fall back in place. 

_A little jealous_

She winked at the crowd and for a brief second, she saw Diana’s face twitch. The brunette smirked at her reaction.

Akko tucked the loose hair she displaced to the back of Diana’s ear. 

_Oh, **she’s** a beautiful wreck _

She felt the blonde’s warm cheek with her palm. Diana instinctively leaned into her touch. 

_A colorful mess_

Akko gradually grinned mischievously as she playfully stretched the blonde’s cheek to make her do a silly face.

_But **she’s** funny _

The blonde’s pink face turned into a reddish tone. She weakly smacked the brunette’s hand away and pointed a reprimanding finger at her. 

_Oh, **she’s** a heartbreak vet _

_With a stone-cold neck_

The brunette pretended she was afraid to get struck. She flinched and had one eye open while her hand aimed to shield herself from the blonde. 

Diana stifled a chuckle at the brunette’s antics. 

Akko brought her hand down to feel her own heartbeat. She sucked in air as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing in front of her. 

_**She’s** so charming _

The brunette fanned herself with her hand after singing the last line. 

Akko’s attention shifted to the crowd. She brought her hands up and clapped in unison to Sucy’s snapping, rallying the listeners to join her in the clapping or snapping. 

Sucy started singing _do-do-dos_ that went along with the melody of Lotte’s guitar. 

The brunette ad libbed in between the purple haired girl’s _do-do-dos_. They did this catch and call twice, and the crowd gifted their voices to the performance. They sang along with Sucy. 

Lotte stops her guitar playing to add to the _do-do-dos_. Everyone stayed in sync even after Sucy stopped the snapping of her fingers. 

Akko turned to Diana once again. 

_Isn’t love all we need? Is it love?_

The blonde didn’t know whether she was singing a lyric or asking the question. Little does she know that Akko was doing both. 

_Do-do-do do-do-do_

_The Beatles say prophecy is love_

Unfamiliar with the song, Diana thought this was a reference to the first time she watched Akko’s band perform. The _Red Disaster_ did a cover of The Beatles’ _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ but in the style of how T.V Carpio covered that song in the movie _Across the Universe_. 

_Do-do-do do-do-do_

_Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-ti, is it love?_

Akko lowered her chin and raised both her eyebrows, expecting some kind of response from the blonde.

Diana nodded ever so slightly. Her blue eyes never shifted away from the crimson. Her lips formed a smile that radiated warmth. 

The brunette beamed with the biggest grin she could muster. 

_Love, do-do-do do-do_

Lotte and Sucy held their hands up to indicate to the crowd to hold their applause. The whole restaurant watched the two girls on stage stare at each other lovingly in silence. 

Someone in the crowd yelled, “Just kiss already!” The rest of the spectators egged the couple on.

For once in Akko’s life, she got stage fright. Her eyes went wide and her shoulders were stiff. She suddenly felt the heat of the stage lights on her. She became hyper aware of how much she was sweating. She wanted to move her legs forward but they shook in place instead.

Diana saw the nervous wreck in front of her and smiled sweetly. ‘What am I to do with you?’ She thinks, before moving in close to kiss the brunette. 

The two shared a soft sweet kiss. Neither of them wanted to seem too eager, lest they fall into a more passionate kiss. There was a silent agreement between the two to keep the kiss chaste.

The restaurant erupted into a cheer. There was clapping and whistling. Some tears were forming, mostly from the upset fangirls.

After parting lips, the two shared a tight embrace. Akko could feel how fast Diana’s heart was beating. It made her feel better about how nervous she was earlier. 

The brunette broke their hug to eye Diana up and down. “I don’t know how you can look so… enchanting.” Their hands were still around each other’s waist but their bodies were no longer sticking together.

Diana arched her eyebrow, but she couldn’t contain her smirk. “I should be the one saying that after your performance.”

Akko scoffed at that. “Are you kidding? I’m sweating like a pig here.” She wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

The blonde forced Akko’s hand back on her waist. “To me, it looks as though you are glistening.” She moved the brunette’s side bang so that she could plant a soft kiss on her forehead. 

The brunette felt jealous of her own forehead. She pouted and puffed air at her own side bang. She tiptoed to get closer to the blonde’s face. Diana was happy to oblige her with another kiss on the lips. 

There was one woman with long red hair who was crying as she recorded the whole thing on her phone. Croix came up to her and rubbed her back. “What are you sniffling about? You act like you saw a marriage proposal.” She said in jest. She made the same observation when Akko told her of the plans. 

“I can’t help it okay, it’s like I just watched my daughter find her happily ever after.” Chariot said as she wiped tears away. Croix rolled her eyes but didn’t attempt to contain her smile. “I thought we agreed not to adopt a college dropout.” That earned her a smack on the shoulder, though both of them giggled right after. 

Croix signaled the girls on stage to leave. Lotte and Sucy nodded at her. “Okay lovebirds, let’s get you two a room.” Sucy teased in a monotone voice. The couple stopped kissing and were blushing like mad while they looked around nervously, suddenly aware of the amount of eyes on them. 

“Wait, we never introduced ourselves!” Lotte said in a panic. The band usually said their names before starting the song but Akko didn’t do the introduction like she always did. 

Free from her stage fright, Akko took the lead and raised the microphone that was still in her hand. “My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!” She stepped up center stage, and Diana knew to step away from the spotlight. 

The orange haired girl took hold of the mic. “I’m Lotte Jansson!” She passed the mic across Akko to give to their other bandmate. 

“I’m Sucy M!” She attached the microphone back on the stand after speaking into it.

“And we’re Red Disaster!” The trio linked hands and bowed in unison. 

“Thank you everyone! Have a great evening!” Akko made her last goodbyes while she was getting dragged away by the blonde by the wrist. 

The same voice that shouted at them to kiss turned up again. “Now go get laid!” Some patrons looked at the direction of the voice with disdain, some made a hearty chuckle. 

An auburn haired girl hid her face in her palm. “One more of those from you and _you’re_ not getting laid in the foreseeable future.” She was embarrassed to be in the vicinity of the crude heckler. 

A salmon haired girl whined in response, “Aww c’mon, some people laughed.” A snarky ‘hmph’ was the only reply.

“Where are you taking me?” Akko asked in a cute but flirty tone. 

Diana didn’t stop walking through the crowded restaurant with the brunette in hand. At this point, Akko’s bandmates stopped following them and stayed behind at their table.

They reached the elevator and the pair took the first one down. Luckily, nobody else was on it. 

The blonde pulled Akko in close. She placed one hand on the small of her back and the other grabbed the brunette’s chin. “You are certainly right about me being jealous...” Her blue eyes peered into red with the intensity of ocean waves in a stormy night. 

Akko simultaneously looked smug and nervous with the blush on her cheeks and the side grin she put on as a response. She felt that her throat was too dry so she swallowed her own saliva. 

Her eyes needed a break from the blue eyes that tried to drown her. However, Diana’s grip on her chin meant that she couldn’t look away. The only other place she could look at was her lips. Akko bit her own lower lip upon seeing the blonde lick hers. 

Diana lifted the brunette’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes again. “I almost walked out on you after your little stunt with those girls on stage.” Her tone had bite but no venom. She closed her eyes and sighed. “I am very glad I didn’t.” She let go of Akko and took a step back away from her and crossed her arms.

She would’ve kissed her again but she anticipated the elevator to stop soon. The blonde had participated in enough public display of affection for tonight. 

The elevator door opened and revealed no one. Akko hooked her hand under the blonde’s arm. “Me too.” Crimson eyes looked up to see Diana smile at the contact. She let the blonde lead the way.

“Where to, honey?” The brunette asked for the sake of asking. She knew she’d follow her queen to the ends of the earth if need be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't require you to read the others in the series since I intend to have it centered around the song it's referencing in the title. But if you want a bigger picture of the AU I'm building, please feel free read the rest of them.
> 
> As of writing this note, I only have this fic and the 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' published. I intend to have at a maximum of three more in between these two fics, and whenever I get those done, I intend to update this fic a little bit. In my original 'Honey,' things... get a little spicy between our main characters after the performance. It would -maybe- bump the rating up to an M, but definitely not an E since I don't feel confident writing that lol.


End file.
